<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's a Bed but a Place to Sleep? by cryptidonthemoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946146">What's a Bed but a Place to Sleep?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidonthemoor/pseuds/cryptidonthemoor'>cryptidonthemoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, On the Shy Baldwin Tour, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidonthemoor/pseuds/cryptidonthemoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the obligatory one-bed fanfiction!<br/>Susie and Midge are on the Shy Baldwin tour, and find themselves in a hotel room with a single bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miriam "Midge" Maisel/Susie Myerson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's a Bed but a Place to Sleep?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the <em>fuck</em> is this?" </p>
<p>Susie and Midge stood at the threshold of their hotel room. They found themselves in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania alongside Shy Baldwin and now, apparently, alongside each other-- in a much more physical sense than they were used to. Susie, muttering her usual profane proclamations, tossed her paper-bag filled suitcase to her side. </p>
<p>"They must've reserved the wrong type of room." Midge gentle placed her belongings on the bed and looked around. "At least it's spacious. You could sleep on the floor." Susie rolled her eyes at her and cast her arms up.</p>
<p>"Look, princess, I'm not sleepin' on the goddamn floor. Let's go talk to the lady at the front desk. Get your shit." With a sigh, Midge picked her belongings back up and followed Susie out the door. Making their way through the hallway, Midge commented on the lovely paintings, much to the chagrin of Susie, who was only interested in getting a comfy bed to sleep in for the night. She received a moment of relief once they reached the elevator, and there was no longer a mediocre piece of art for Miriam to talk to herself about.</p>
<p>The elevator door opened and Susie, despite her short legs, marched faster than a horse in heat up to the front desk. "'scuse me, ma'am." Midge trotted up beside her, taking notice of her attempted display of dominance. The loud, barking voice, and her hands splayed across the counter, perfectly coupled with a frown. If Midge didn't know she was such a softie, she'd certainly be as disconcerted by her presence as the attendant. "There's a problem with our room." The woman, who's name tag read 'Cindy', simply nodded. "We're s'posed to have two twin beds, and instead we've got a single big one. Can ya move us to another room?" </p>
<p>"Um, no... ma'am. I'm sorry, but we're fully booked." </p>
<p>"You're tellin' me you got absolutely nothin' else?" Cindy nodded again. "Jesus fuckin' christ, okay. Thanks for nothin'." As Susie trudged off, Midge gave the woman a polite smile and a short apology.</p>
<p>Back in their room, Susie flung herself on the bed and kicked her shoes off. "I'm calling the right side."</p>
<p>"Fine with me." Midge responded, neatly removing and folding her clothes to store in the dresser. "I don't have a set tonight, would you like to order takeout?"</p>
<p>"Depends," came the answer, muffled by pillows. "Are you payin'"? </p>
<p>"Yes, Susie, I am paying." Midge stopped her folding and sat on the bed beside Susie. "But you have to promise to not be a grouch. It's just a bed, after all." She stuck her head up and shot her a glare.</p>
<p>"No promises."</p>
<p>Following the arrival of their Chinese food, they curled up on their individual sides of the bed with the TV on, playing a horrendously offensive movie from decades past. Midge was sure the title was "The Littlest Rebel" and it featured a little Shirley Temple. </p>
<p>"This movie is literal shit," Susie shouted at the screen. </p>
<p>"Agreed. But it's from 1935, times were different back then."</p>
<p>"<em>Bullshit!</em> This movie was probably just as offensive to certain people in nineteen thirty-fuckin'-five." Midge shrugged in silent agreement and hopped off the bed to click the TV off. "Thanks. I think if I had to watch anymore of that I'd need to gouge my eyes out with this chopstick."</p>
<p>"Well thank god for off buttons, then." </p>
<p>They sat in a comfortable silence, which soon became uncomfortable considering Midge's incessant need to talk. "I'm bored."</p>
<p>"Okay?" Susie waved her chopsticks at her. "Go take a bubble bath or somethin'." Midge put her leftover food on the nightstand and rolled over on her stomach, her chin on her hands looking at Susie.</p>
<p>"Or we could talk?" She showed off her puppy-eye look. Susie rolled her eyes at her. </p>
<p>"I'm eating."</p>
<p>"You can talk through bites!" Midge stared widely at Susie, knowing she'd eventually give in.</p>
<p>"Jesus. Fine. What do you wanna talk about? I'm sure you've got a million things to discuss. Hats. Whatever Jewish holiday is up next. Your mother."</p>
<p>"Hmm... no. I wanna talk about you."</p>
<p>"Me? The fuck you wanna talk about me for?" Susie tossed her near-empty box of noodles in the trash and squished herself further into the pillows behind her. "There's nothin' to discuss about me."</p>
<p>"No? I can think of a couple things. Your gambling addiction, your ties to the mob," Midge lists things off on her fingers. "Your family, your new roommate, your love li-"</p>
<p>"Look sweetheart, my love life is off the table. As for the gambling.. I'm workin' on it."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah. Why can't we talk about your love life?" She frowns up at her.</p>
<p>"There's nothin' to talk about."</p>
<p>"Aw, come on. There's not a single man out there who's caught your eye?"</p>
<p>Susie blinked.</p>
<p>"Midge..."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>... the only thing Susie could think was <em>what the fuck is this lady on?</em></p>
<p>"I- please don't tell me you're that oblivious." Midge's eyebrows scrunched together.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Susie chuckled in disbelief and sat up.</p>
<p>"Oh my fucking god, Miriam. You're unbelievable."</p>
<p>"Susie, what the <em>hell</em> is it?" She pulled herself up on her knees, not sure what to make of this seemingly "cryptic" interaction.</p>
<p>"Miriam! I'm queer as a three dollar bill. Gayer than a fuckin' french horn!" Midge gave her a look.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>"Oh? Just 'oh'? Midge how did you not know this. I even look like a dyke!" Susie laughed, bewildered out of her mind, as to how her best friend couldn't tell she was a lesbian.</p>
<p>"I just... didn't want to assume, I suppose." She looked down at the comforter beneath her and ran her hand across it, avoiding eye contact. Susie collapsed back into her stack of pillows and sighed.</p>
<p>"It's fine, Midge. Just figured it was obvious." She removed her cap and closed her eyes. Midge looked at her round face pressed into the pillows in wonder.</p>
<p>"So..." she said after a moment. "You're attracted to women."</p>
<p>"That is generally the definition of being a lesbian," came the muffled response.</p>
<p>"How- how did you know? That you liked women, I mean." Susie groaned.</p>
<p>"Miriam we're not talkin' about this. Just go put on your chaise 'n go to sleep or whatever." </p>
<p>"Fine. I'll leave you to change as well." Midge grabbed up her night gown from the dresser and traipsed to the bathroom. "And it's called a negligee. A chaise is a sofa."</p>
<p>By the time Midge had returned to the bed, Susie was snuggled up in the blankets in her polka-dotted shorts and t-shirt. She gently lifted her side of the blankets up and crawled in, wary of getting too close to Susie. Her hand found its way to the chain on the bedside lamp and clicked it off, leaving them in darkness.</p>
<p>With the loss of one of her senses, Midge became suddenly aware of her physical surroundings. The low thread count sheets, the low hum on their neighboring rooms televisions, and the warmth of the woman beside her. Susie snored softly, which Midge was grateful for. It seemed she'd learned to control that little issue. How she'd managed to fall asleep that fast was beyond her. Midge inched a bit closer to Susie, for fear of falling out of the bed, of course. That would be a total disaster, she told herself. Might as well avoid that happening. </p>
<p>As Midge fell deeper into sleep, she drew closer to Susie, until morning came and she woke to find Susie's arms wrapped around her, and her nose pressed into her neck. She tensed slightly at first, but soon relaxed underneath Susie's warm touch. She wasn't usually one to be described as warm, but Susie had a certain delicateness about her, especially in her sleep. </p>
<p>Susie shifted a bit, and muttered something in her half-awake state.</p>
<p>"Mm.. <em>fuck.</em>" Midge bit down on her bottom lip. She hadn't expected that hearing a common word from the older woman's vocabulary would make her feel so exposed, but she supposed she'd never heard it said that low, right in her ear, with Susie's breath hot against her neck. Midge immediately pulled away from her, climbing out of the bed and escaping into the bathroom. Susie awoke in surprise and rubbed her eyes. "What the fuck was that?"</p>
<p>"Nothing!" Midge shouted from the bathroom. "Just had to pee!" Susie dropped back into the bed and threw the covers over her. Midge, having combed and coiffed her hair, stepped out of the bathroom awkwardly. "Hey Susie?"</p>
<p>"Ugh, what?" Midge went and sat on the sat of the bed and pulled the covers from over Susie's face.</p>
<p>"Could you sit up? Just for a moment."</p>
<p>"Fine." She rose up on her elbows. "This is the best you're gonna get. Now what?" Midge looked down at her hands and tried to say something-- anything, about how she was feeling. It came out as a stutter.</p>
<p>"I'm.. I'm just. I'm confused." Susie raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>"About what exactly?" she asked disjointedly. Midge pressed her lips together and looked her in the eyes. Her breath couldn't seem to leave her lungs, causing her to feel suffocated and anxious, only stoking the butterflies in her stomach.</p>
<p>"About you," she finally managed to choke out.</p>
<p>"Oh, Jesus, Midge. Is this about last night? I figured you knew, and didn't think you'd be uncomfortable with it and I guess I should've just slept on the fuckin' floor, I'm sorry-" Midge grabbed hold of Susie's face and pressed her lips onto hers. </p>
<p>Susie froze. Completely and utterly froze. As Midge pulled away, she held horrified eye contact with her. "What the fuck was that?" </p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I thought you might.. I don't know. I'm so sorry." She folded her hands up in front of her face, as though trying to hide herself. "I'm just confused."</p>
<p>"Confused my ass. You kissed me!" </p>
<p>"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just gonna go get breakfast and leave you alone." Midge tried to stand and turn away, but Susie grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down onto the bed.</p>
<p>"No." An nervous shiver past through them both.</p>
<p>"Susie?" Her shaking hands reached up to grab the edge of Midge's robe. Clenching the soft fabric, she pulled her face close to hers and leaned in. Susie hesitated. What would this mean for them? Looking in Midge's brown eyes, just barely an inch from hers, and breathing in her soft, flowery perfume, she realized she didn't care. She wanted this. She <em>needed </em>this. With a final decision, or maybe it was lack of willpower, Susie tugged Miriam towards her the rest of the way and kissed her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>